musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Srđan Šaper
ein langer schwer verständlicher text ohne darstellung der Relevanz hemäß underer RK ---[[Benutzer:Verum|'V']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Verum|'¿ ']] 23:36, 11. Aug. 2013 (CEST) mini|Srđan Šaper, September 2009 Srđan Šaper (* 9. Oktober 1958 in Belgrad) ist ein serbischer (ehemals jugoslawischer) Musiker, der Gründer der McCann-Gruppe, der führenden Gesellschaft für Dienstleistungen im Bereich von Marktkommunikation in Südosteuropa. Er ist bekannt als einer der Gründer und Mitglied der Band „VIS Idoli“, die in den 1980er Jahren die neue Welle der Musik- und Kulturszene der ehemaligen SFR Jugoslawien hervorgerufen hat.P. Janjatović, Idoli, YU rock enciklopedija 1960-1967, Beograd, 1998. Biografie Srđan Šaper ist 1958 in Belgrad geboren. Er hat die Grundschule „Sveti Sava“ und das achte Belgrader Gymnasium, jetzt bekannt als das dritte Belgrader Gymnasium, besucht. Sein Vater Radomir Šaper war Universitätslehrer und Prodekan an der Fakultät für Metallurgie und Technologie der Universität in Belgrad, Basketballnationalspieler Jugoslawiens und ein bedeutender Sportaktivist. Nach dem Abitur studierte er Medizin. Trotz dem erfolgreichen Studiumbeginn entscheidet er, es zu verlassen, um an der Fakultät für Dramakünste in Belgrad eine weitere Ausbildung zu machen, die er am Lehrstuhl für Film- und Fernsehregie abgeschlossen hat. Musikkarriere VIS Idoli Während des Studiums an der Medizinischen Fakultät der Universität in Belgrad lernt Srđan Šaper Nebojša Krstić kennen. 1979 gründen sie gemeinsam mit Vlado Divljan die Band VIS Idoli. Diese Band wird später zu einem der wichtigsten Vertreter der neuen Welle und eine der populärsten Bands im ehemaligen Jugoslawien. VIS Idoli wurden am 1. März 1980 auf der Bandprobe gegründet. Ihre Songs Retko te viđam sa devojkama („Selten treffe ich dich mit Mädchen“) und Pomoć, pomoć („Hilfe, Hilfe“) erschienen einen Monat später als erste Single im Aprilheft des damals populären Magazins Vidici. Idoli geben später ihre Single Maljčiki („Jungs“) heraus, mit der neuen Version des Songs Retko te viđam sa devojkama. Der Spot für den Song Maljčiki wurde zum ersten Mal am Silvesterabend 1981 in der Sendung Rokenroler ausgestrahlt. Sehr schnell ist der Song, in der Zeit sehr umstritten, zu einem Hit in ganz Jugoslawien geworden, und die Singelausgabe hat den ersten Platz der Hitliste erreicht und wurdevon vielen Kritikern als Hit des Jahres erklärt. Album VIS Idoli Das erste Album (eigentlich eine Mini-LP) von VIS Idoli erschien unter dem einfachen Titel VIS Idoli. Neben sechs neuen Liedern waren auch zwei Bonussongs, Retko te viđam sa devojkama und Maljčiki, enthalten. Die Lieder waren: * Dok dobuje kiša (u ritmu tam-tama) („Während der Regen tropft (im Rhythmus tam-tam)“ * Zašto su danas devojke ljute („Warum sind die Mädchen heute so böse“) * Ime da da („Der Name“) * Malena („Die Kleine“) * Devojko mala („Das kleine Mädchen“ von Darko Kraljić) * Hajde! („Na los!“) (ursprünglich von Chuck Berry) Album Odbrana i poslednji dani Das nächste Album aus dem Jahr 1982, Odbrana i poslednji dani]] (“Verteidigung und die letzten Tage”), ist nach dem gleichnamigen Roman von Borislav Pekić benannt. Von Musikkritikern wurde es als das beste Album 1982 und das beste Album des YU-Rock im 20. Jahrhundert ausgezeichnet. Die Lieder dieses Albums waren: * Kenozoik („Känosoikum“) * Poslednji dani („Die letzten Tage“) * Moja si („Du bist meine“) * Senke su drugačije („Die Sachatten sind anders“) * Nemo * Nebeska tema („Das himmliche Thema“) * Rusija („Russland“) * Igrale se delije („Hier tanzen die Helden“) * Jedina („Die Einzige“) * Odbrana („Die Verteidigung“) * Gdje si sad, cica maco („Wo bist du, Katze Mitzi“) * Glavna ptica („Hauptvogel“) * Hajde sanjaj me, sanjaj („Na los, träum mich!“) Album Čokolada Das dritte Album erscheint im nächsten Jahr unter dem Namenb Čokolada („Schokolade“). Die Songs von diesem Album sind: * Čokolada („Schokolade“) * Radostan dan („Der fröhliche Tag“) * Tiho, tiho („Leise,leise“) * Bambina * Ja sam tu („Ich bin hier“) * Stranac u noći („Der Fremde in der Nacht“) * Soda boj * Vetar i zastave („Der Wind und die Fahnen“) * U gradu bez sna („In der Stadt ohne Traum“) * Udri bogataša („Schlag den Reichen“). Mit 350'000 verkauften Exemplaren zählt dieses Album neben dem Album Mrtva priroda („Stilleben“) von Riblja čorba zu den meistverkauften Alben im damaligen Jugoslawien. Album Šest dana juna Die letzte LP von VIS Idoli war Šest dana juna („Sechs Junitage“), das war die Musik aus dem gleichnamigen Film. Songs von diesem Album sind: * Mala tema filma („Ein kleines Filmthema“) * Ona to zna („Sie kann das“) * Samo me gledaj i budi tu („Schau mich nur an und sei hier“) * Znaš da neću da pobegnem („Du weißt, ich will nicht fliehen“) * Tema groblja („Friedhofsthema“) * Tema fabrike („Fabrikthema“) * Ja je zovem meni da se vrati („Ich flehe sie an wiederzukommen“) * Ljubavi („Meine Liebe“) * Ljubavna tema („Liebesthema“) * A kada te vidim ja („Wenn ich dich sehe“) * Da je duži moj dan („Wenn mein Tag länger wäre“) * Bluz („Blues“) Nach diesem Album existiert die Band praktisch nicht mehr. Srđan Šaper ist bei den letzten Aufnahmen von VIS Idoli als Sänger beteiligt. Spätere Karriere Nach der Auflösung von “VIS Idoli” 1984 spielte Šaper Spiridon Kopicl im Kultfilm Davitelj protiv davitelja] („Erwürger gegen Erwürger“) und schafft weiter Musik. Er textet Beogradski davitelj (“Belgrader Erwürger”), das er mit der Band VIS Simboli gesungen hat. 1986 gründet er mit Nebojša Krstić die Band Unutrašnja imperija („Innerliches Imperium“). Im selben Jahr nehmen sie das Album Poslednja mladost u Jugoslaviji („Die letzte Jugend in Jugoslawien“) auf, das von Jugoton herausgegeben wurde. Gleichzeitig komponiert er Musik für das Fernsehdrama Šumanović – komedija umetnika. Im März 1991 tritt er als Gast auf dem Konzert der Band Akcija in SKC auf und singt Beogradski davitelj („Belgrader Erwürger“) aus dem Film Davitelj protiv davitelja („Erwürger gegen Erwürger“). 1995 haben Srđan Šaper und Nebojša Krstić gemeinsam mit Zoran Kiki Lesendrić die Band Dobrovoljno pevačko društvo („Freiwilliger Gesangverein“) gegründet. Die Band hat in Budapest das Album „Nedelja na Duhove” („Pfingstsonntag“) aufgenommen. Šaper ist Komponist des Albums und Liedermacher einiger Songs, durch die dieses Album bekannt ist: Čekaj me („Warte auf mich“), Zemlja („Erde“), Sestrice mala („Kleines Schwesterchen“) usw. 1996 sind Srđan Šaper und Nebojša Krstić an dem Debütalbum der Band Akcija namens 7 dana („7 Tage“) beteiligt. 1999 erscheint der Song Razvod 1999 und Parada („Scheidung 1999“ und „Die Parade“) als Kompilation von Rock'n'roll - Ravno do dna („Bis zum Ende“) und ein anderes, mehr oder weniger seltsames Lied (1980–89). Musicr.de Unternehmerkarriere In der Marketingwelt ist Srđan Šaper seit mehr als 25 Jahren, und vor der Gründung der Agentur McCann Erickson war er als Kreativdirektor und Regisseur in den Agenturen SM Delo, Borba, Ogilvy & Mather, Saatchi & Saatchi sowie Idols & Friends tätig. 1997 schließt er den Vertrag mit der Agentur McCann Erikson ab, seitdem hat er Werbeagenturen in Belgrad, Skopje und Podgorica gegründet. 2013 ist er Leiter der McCann-Gruppe, die in acht Ländern Südosteuropas (Serbien, Montenegro, Mazedonien, Bosnien und Herzegowina, Albanien, Kroatien, Slowenien und Bulgarien) tätig ist. Srđan Šaper ist Initiator unzähliger Kultur- und Kommunikationsprojekte. Er ist Urheber des Pionierprojekts für die Verbesserung des Ansehens von Serbien ”La Serbie version original”, das im November 2000 in Paris vorgestellt wurde, mit dem Ziel, Serbien nach dem Jahr 2000 zu präsentieren. Unternehmerpreise * 2003 oder 2004 erhielt Šaper eine Auszeichnung von UEPS, dem Verein für Marktkommunikationen Serbiens, für die Förderung und Entwicklung der Werbebranche. * Dezember 2011 verlieh der Verein für Marktkommunikationen Serbiens (UEPS) den Preis für das Lebenswerk an Srđan Šaper für schöpferische Leistungen der Marktkommunikationsentwicklung, * November 2012 erhielt Srđan Šaper eine Auszeichnung für die Entwicklung der Marketingideen, für den Beitrag zur Entwicklung der Marktkommunikationen und Marketingideen. * Dezember 2012 erhielt Srđan Šaper den Preis „Grand Slam“ für seinen Beitrag zu der serbischen und regionalen Werbebranche Weitere Aktivitäten Er unterrichtet Kommunikation am Masterstudium der Fakultät der Dramakünste der Universität in Belgrad und hält Vorträge an zahlreichen internationalen Konferenzen im Bereich Werbung und Politikmarketing. In den letzten Jahren war er Ausschussmitglied einiger staatlichen Organisationen und Unternehmen, einschließlich des Open Society Institute, Kongresszentrum „Sava“, Belgrader Festung, Anstalt für den Kulturdenkmalschutz der Stadt Belgrad, Serbischer Verband der Manager, Ausschuss der Stiftung Belgrader Philharmonie, wobei er Vorstandsvorsitzender war. Šaper ist bekannt durch seine langjährige Unterstützung, die er den zahlreichen humanitären Organisationen in Serbien und Montenegro leistet. Politische Karriere 1990 wird er Mitglied der Demokratische Partei. Im selben Jahr fängt er an, sich mit Politik zu beschäftigen und weiterhin mit dem Politikmarketing und ist beteiligt an der Organisation der ersten politischen Kampagne für die Demokratische Partei vor den ersten Wahlen in Serbien seit 1945. Šaper war engagiert bei der Gestaltung und Durchführung der unzähligen Kampagnen sowie als hervorragendes Vorstandsmitglied der Wahlkampfzentrale der Demokratischen Partei an den vorgängigen Wahlen. Er war Präsidiumsmitglied der Demokratischen Partei vom 2008 bis 2010 und von September 2011 bis November 2012. Diskografie Mit Idoli * Odbrana i poslednji dani (1982) * Čokolada (1983) * Šest dana juna (1985) Mit Nebojša Krstić * Poslednja mladost u Jugoslaviji (1987) Mit Dobrovoljno Pevačko Društvo * Nedelja na Duhove (1995) Mit Akcija * Akcija (1996) - gast auf der spur "7 dana" ("7 Days") Singles * Pomoć, pomoć / Poklon (1980) * VIS Idoli (1981) * Maljčiki / Retko te viđam sa devojkama (1981) * Bambina / Stranac u noći (1983) * Ona to zna / Ljubavi (1985) * Bejbi, bejbi (Beogradski davitelj) (1984) * Razvod 1999 / Parada (1999) Filmografie Schauspieler: * Rock and Revolution - (1986) (TV) — VIS Idoli * Davitelj protiv davitelja (1984) — Spiridon Kopicl * Dečko koji obećava (1981) — VIS Idoli Komponist: * Šumanović - komedija umetnika (1987) (TV) * Davitelj protiv davitelja (1984) 'Er spielt sich selbst: ' * Sretno dijete (2003)Srdjan Šaper na IMDb Weblinks * Ex Yu Rock enciklopedija 1960-2006, Janjatović Petar; ISBN 978-86-905317-1-4 * Srđan Šaper interview (Serbian source) * Srđan Šaper at imdb * Srđan Šaper at Discogs Interviews (Serbische Quellen) * Status, septembar 2009., Srbija traži malo istinske ljubavi * Press, 27. decembar 2009., 30 godina novog talasa: Ekskluzivni intervju, Srđan Šaper * Politika, 16. februar 2010., Vesti dana: Šaper na čelu UO Beogradske filharmonije Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Serbe Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Komponist Kategorie:Politiker (Serbien) Kategorie:Geboren 1958